


Love Is Walking Hand In Hand.

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads in winter. Walking hand in hand is warmer, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Walking Hand In Hand.

This story started with this drawing which I did for "Discovered in a Christmas Pud" - December 8th post.

 

 

There is a short story behind this drawing but I couldn't make it last year. So I tried that and made it.

 

2014 version.

 

And here is a very short comic. Thank you so much for a beta, Slantedlight!

 

 

 

 

 

Now I'm glad I could finish this!

And I made a digital file of this comic for eReader which is compatible for epub and mobi. If you want to have those files on your eReader, please let me know!

 

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: Well, it seems there are many people who want eReader files of this comic, so I offer them here. EPUB file is [here](https://db.tt/CKFJQme3). MOBI file is [here](https://db.tt/4gjXJjod). Please enjoy them :-)


End file.
